Rooftop Confessions
by Aki Hotaru
Summary: Raven goes atop her roof to meditate, and is greeted by a guest. [Raven x Jinx] [Yuri] [Oneshot]


**Rooftop Confessions**

**---**

**Oneshot**

**---**

It was a clear night; one of those rare, dark nights when you can actually _see_ the stars. Raven was making her way to the roof, for her nightly routine meditation. She liked it outside so late at night, because that's when it was quietest. The others had long before gone to sleep, and the dark lavender haired sorceress was the only who lingered behind. As troubling as it was to meditate so often, she found it extremely relaxing and refreshing—especially compared to the contents of her usual day; crime fighting, Beast Boy's bad jokes, Starfire's cooking … it was a relief to spend some time alone to think things through, and set her emotions in order.

As she arrived upon the roof, she resumed her meditation stance—but not before realizing that she was indeed not alone, and this disturbed her. Before she had a chance to examine the roof herself, her _guest_ appeared right next to her sitting on the roof with her legs dangling off the edge. In reaction, Raven stood to her feet, preparing her powers. Black transparent orbs formed around her fists as she stepped back. "Stay back," she ordered.

"Chill out," her cat-eyed intruder said, casually. "I'm not gonna attack or anything. You really oughtta calm down; don't you think you're a _little_ too high-strung?"

"What do you want, Jinx?" Raven asked monotonously, ignoring the other's small talk and not backing down. She didn't appreciate this little intrusion.

"Just wanted to come by and say hello," she replied with an informal tone. "I quit HIVE," she added.

"That's nice," Raven said with a hint of sarcasm. "You're currently not only trespassing, but beginning to piss me off. So I suggest you leave. Now."

"Aw, come on Rae," she said. Her informality was beginning to annoy Raven. "Can't you just take the pole out of your ass for one night and talk to me?"

Raven put down her arms, and the black transparent orbs faded. Still not amused, she grunted. "Why do _you_ want to talk to _me_? Why should I even listen? I don't _care_."

"It's gotta get old being so cold all the time, eh?" Jinx asked, looking up at the titan. She looked straight ahead into the distance. "I know you've got emotions, I've seen you around your friends. It won't kill you to open up sometimes, you know."

Raven sighed, clearly irritated. "You don't know me at all," she responded callously. "You've no right to talk of me like that." She didn't know why she bothered wasting her words at all. In fact, she didn't understand why she hadn't already turned and left. Something inside her was curious as to what Jinx really wanted. If she _really_ had quit HIVE, then surely she was here to cause trouble on her own. Raven wasn't _stupid_. _Something_ had to be up. So, she decided to play along. "Why ever did you quite HIVE, Jinx?" Raven asked, with false concern—almost a bit of sarcasm.

"Oh, well since you asked," she began, taking immediate note of Raven's fake tone, but deciding to try anyway, "I got sick and tired of taking orders from that idiot Mammoth and that super-idiot Gizmo. I'm better on my own, y'know? Don't you ever feel like the rest of your team just brings you down? Don't you ever wonder what it'd be like if you were on your own? Just you?"

The darker girl sighed again, not wanting to have this conversation—or _any_ conversation at all for that matter. "No." She simply responded.

"No? Why not?"

"I like my teammates. They're my _friends_. If I didn't want to be part of the team, I'd _leave_."

"See, that's why I look up to you, Raven. You don't hesitate in doing what you want."

Raven looked away, feeling slightly awkward that she had just been complimented in such a way. "I don't see any reason why anyone would hesitate in doing what they want… y-you look up to me?"

"Yeah. You're a cool person, Raven. 'Course I could never admit it before without getting killed by the rest of the guys. But you know, whatever. Everyone has someone they look up to."

"That's nonsense. I don't look up to anyone. If one looks up to someone, it only results in disappointment." She suddenly began to feel extremely uncomfortable and stood. "I'm going inside. Good night."

"Wait, Raven!" Jinx said, scrambling to her feet and following the darker girl. Raven never stopped walking, so Jinx placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me."

She removed her hand. "Don't leave yet."

"Why are you so desperate to talk to me? What do you _want_?" She asked, in a harsh tone, turning to face the pink-haired girl.

Jinx answered Raven's question clearly; she grabbed the neckline of Raven's cloak, pulling her in and clashing her lips again the half-demon's. Raven was startled, but did not pull away. Instead, she kissed back, playfully teasing Jinx's tongue with her own. Shocked by this, Jinx pulled away fairly quickly, waiting for Raven to turn and leave—or worse, a hand to slap her across the face. Raven simply stared into her pink gaze, making Jinx slightly uneasy. It wasn't an awkward stare; it looked as if Raven was looking deep into her soul with that blank, apathetic stare.

Breaking the silence, Jinx spoke choosing her words carefully. "You don't need _them_." She paused. Come with _me_."

"That's ludicrous."

"They're only holding you back, Raven. With me, we could be at our full potentials. It'll be just us—no one else, I promise. You won't regret it!"

"You're _insane_."

"Maybe I am. Are you?"

"No."

"… Then why did you kiss me back?"

"You said it yourself, I don't hesitate. I make my own decisions. Which is also why I can't come with you. My place is here, I belong with the titans."

Jinx turned away. "I thought you were different …"

"Like I said; people tend to disappoint."

"Fine! Be with them! You won't be happy though," she replied in a hurt tone. She suddenly felt stupid for thinking it possible in the first place. She added in a lighthearted tone, "God; you're such a tease, Rae."

Raven smirked. "So I've been told."

"Hmph," Jinx responded, with a pout.

"Listen, my type and your type aren't meant to mix," Raven added, simply. "You'll be on your own now, but we're still _enemies_."

An awkward silence filled the space between them, until Jinx decided to speak again.

"So … I guess I'll see you around then …"

"Next time you invade the city, I guarantee I'll be nearby," Raven responded sincerely.

Jinx smiled. "All right. I'm holdin' ya to that!"

"Sure thing," she said, for once not sarcastically. "Later," she added, turning to leave, again.

"Wait, Raven. One last thing."

She turned to look at Jinx, wondering what else she could possibly want. "Hmm?"

"Thanks. I didn't know you had it in you."

Though Raven was slightly confused by what Jinx meant, she got the general gist of it. "Neither did I," she retorted.

Raven opened the door to inside, and closed it right behind her; she didn't regret a single thing about what just happened. In fact, she felt a little something that she hadn't in a long time. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she wouldn't mind if it hung around a little longer.

One thing lingered on her mind, however. '_Huh. Who knew Jinx was a lesbian?'_


End file.
